What You Want
by remuslives23
Summary: Ianto's earlier wish is granted. Jack/Ianto/Remus. Fifth in the 'War Is Hell' series.


**Title:** What You Want (Baby, I've Got It)  
**Series: **War Is Hell (Fifth in the series)  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Pairing/Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Jack/Ianto/Remus, Remus/Sirius  
**Word Count:** 3716  
**Summary:** Ianto's earlier wish is granted.  
**Notes:** Written for **miss_bekahrose** for her donation towards Queensland Floor Relief. This is a continuation of the story, Two's Company, Three's Better.  
**Contains:** Sexual situations, threesome, double penetration, references to events in the Harry Potter universe.  
**Beta:** The super-awesome **dogsunderfoot**  
**Disclaimer:**This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Russell T Davies, JK Rowling, and affiliates. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

Warm, wet suction.

That was the first sensation to break through Remus Lupin's consciousness as he was dragged from his slumber in the most pleasant way imaginable. His eyes slowly opened, the corners of his lips curling up into smile as he gazed down at the dark head of Ianto Jones bobbing over his groin.

His hand fell gently against the busy head, fingers tangling lazily in the soft strands. A rumbling vibration juddered from the other man's throat, and Remus sucked in a sharp breath as the reverberations rippled down his cock to coalesce in his balls.

Ianto pulled off, panting heavily, and Remus whined in disappointment. He looked down his body - past his throbbing, flushed cock - and arched an eyebrow in surprise at the sight of Jack Harkness lying between Ianto's legs, sucking him enthusiastically. Remus' hand strayed to his abandoned erection, stroking the saliva-slick shaft as he watched Ianto's cock slide seductively in and out of Jack's mouth.

Ianto's eyes opened, and he smirked at Remus. 'Don't get too carried away,' he rasped, voice deep and hoarse. 'I have plans for you.'

Jack released Ianto with a noisy slurp and twisted his head, grinning at Remus. 'Get down here and make yourself useful,' he ordered playfully, licking lips glistening with spit and pre-come. 'And bring that lube.'

'Bossy bastard,' Remus muttered, but he swung his legs over the side of the bed and scooped up the tube of lube as he stood.

He waited by the foot of the bed, ignoring his needy erection, and watched as Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, his hands smoothing down Ianto's long, graceful back before trailing lightly along the crack of his arse. Remus swallowed hard as Jack urged Ianto onto his hands and knees, recalling with vivid clarity an earlier remark.

_'I want... I want to fuck and be fucked and later, I want you both to fuck me.'_

This was later.

Jack turned to him, eyes dark with need, then leaned in and kissed him breathless. 'I want you to be under him,' Jack murmured against his lips. 'I'll go in from behind. I want to watch us both pushing inside him.'

Remus nodded. He wasn't going to squabble over positions, not when, frankly, his cock wasn't particularly fussy about the 'hows' of the situation. It just wanted back in that tight arse, and the thought of Jack's cock sliding against his in that clenching heat...

'I can use a spell to prepare him,' he said, the desire to bury himself in that glorious arse gaining urgency. 'It's quicker.'

'Yeah,' Jack said, shifting so he could press his lips to Ianto's buttock, his hand caressing the soft skin of Ianto's inner thigh. 'But I don't want to rush this.'

Remus felt a tug of longing in his chest as Jack tenderly touched Ianto, gently preparing him for the new experience. It wasn't that he wanted Jack and Ianto - this was fun for a night, but they unconsciously kept turning to each other and a regular third could get a bit of a complex; no, he wanted the connection, the emotion that turned great sex into something amazing.

His thoughts turned to Sirius Black - the man he'd loved nearly all his life. Sirius and he had that same connection a long time ago, but Sirius had never wanted to get involved beyond the odd tension-snapping shag. Remus knew Sirius loved him in his own way, but he'd always been too scared he'd stuff up their friendship and, to be honest, so was Remus. Neither of them had the best track record when it came to trust and communication.

Remus had hoped that when Sirius returned to him from Azkaban Prison, their friendship might finally grow into something more, but it hadn't happened. So much had happened in the years they spent apart, and they were different people now. Perhaps too different.

He forced the thoughts of Sirius out of his head, concentrating on what Jack's nimble fingers were doing. The sharp edge of lust had eased as his mind wandered, tumescence fading, and he curled his fingers around his half-hard cock, bringing himself back to a full erection with languid strokes as he watched Jack gently stretching Ianto.

Ianto peered over his shoulder, and Remus smiled at him. Ianto inclined his head, clearly indicating Remus should come closer. Remus slid up beside the other man, letting him wrap a hand around the back of his neck and draw him in for a kiss. He lost himself in the softness of Ianto's lips, in the feel of an insistent tongue flicking lightly at his own.

Ianto's hand closed around Remus' cock, fingertips dancing teasingly over the damp head, and he moaned. His own hands explored the younger man's chest, running his fingers through the coarse mat of hair that thinned out as his hands slid down, down, down...

Ianto cried out softly as Remus cupped his balls, his teeth scraping over Remus' bottom lip. Remus smiled against Ianto's mouth and moved his hand even further back, trailing a finger along Ianto's perineum until he could feel Jack's fingers sliding in and out of Ianto's slicked hole. He looked over Ianto's shoulder, catching Jack's eye, then, after a smirk of obvious approval, Remus' index finger joined Jack's.

Ianto shuddered, leaning heavily against Remus as their fingers fucked him open. Jack nodded at Remus, who inserted another finger, feeling the rim of Ianto's hole resist the latest intrusion. 'Breathe, Ianto,' he whispered, kissing Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto took a deep breath and Remus felt his tense muscles relax. Jack poured a little more lube over their fingers, rubbing Ianto's lower back soothingly as Ianto moaned and writhed beneath him.

'That's six, Ianto,' he said, pride evident in his voice. 'You're doing so well, sweetheart.'

Remus felt Ianto's breath against his shoulder as he snorted. 'Call me that when you don't have your hand up my arse and see what happens,' he said.

Jack chuckled and dipped his head to kiss the top of the crease between Ianto's buttocks. 'We're going to pull out now,' he murmured, trailing his lips along Ianto's spine. 'Then I want you to watch you riding Remus before I join in, okay?'

Ianto nodded, a whimper escaping as Remus and Jack eased their fingers out of him. Remus reached for his wand, smiling at Ianto as he lifted his head, then casting a quick protection spell on himself (and a lubrication spell for good measure). 'You're sure about this?' he asked, rubbing his hands up and down Ianto's upper arms.

Ianto smiled at him and wriggled into position. 'I've never been that full before,' he said softly, reaching back to give Remus' slippery cock a fast stroke before aligning their bodies. 'It felt amazing, but I know it can feel better.'

Remus caught his breath, hands falling to clutch at Ianto's hips as the other man impaled himself on his dick in one smooth motion. He was still tight despite the vigorous stretching, and Remus bit his lip as arousal curled hot and urgent at the base of his spine.

Ianto grinned down at him and rolled his hips cheekily. Remus growled playfully and reached up, grasping Ianto around the back of his neck and dragging him down for a fast and filthy kiss.

Ianto moved - slow, controlled rolls of his hips - and Remus lay back and tried to relax into the rhythm, letting Ianto set the pace because this was for him, this was about giving Ianto what he needed. His eyes flicked to Jack, lurking in the background like a shadow. Remus watched him indolently fisting himself for long seconds - gaze lingering on the flex of the other man's stomach muscles as he rocked into each stroke - before turning his attention back to Ianto.

He breathed evenly, steadily, ignoring the heaviness of his balls, the tightening in his gut. He focused on Ianto's face - the way his head tilted back, how he licked his lips, how his nostrils flared every time Remus' cock slid against his prostate. His fingers plucked at Ianto's nipples, thumbs rubbing over the turgid peaks, making Ianto's breathing hitch and his arse clench around Remus' cock.

Remus sucked in a shuddering breath and glanced over at Jack with pleading eyes, knowing he couldn't handle much more and not wanting to ruin this for Ianto. Jack got the message and loomed over them, giving Remus a nod before stroking his hands down Ianto's back.

'Ready?'

Ianto moaned and let his head fall back against Jack's shoulder. 'Yes,' he whispered, turning his head and kissing Jack voraciously, rocking his hips minutely until Remus' gripped his hips and stopped him.

Ianto broke the messy kiss and smiled down at Remus with lips glistening with saliva. 'You feel amazing,' he murmured as he lowered himself to lay across Remus' chest. He brushed his mouth over Remus' teasingly. 'I wouldn't have lasted much longer.'

Remus slid his hands from Ianto's hips to his buttocks. 'Neither would I,' he confessed, catching Ianto's lips just as he met Jack's gaze. Remus carefully spread Ianto's cheeks as his tongue plunged inside the other man's mouth then he groaned as he felt the first slide of Jack's slicked cock against his own.

Ianto gasped into Remus' mouth as Jack worked the head of his cock into him. 'Fuck,' he breathed, his body stiffening, and Remus nipped at his lip.

'Look at me,' he said softly, rubbing his thumbs soothingly around the stretched rim of Ianto's hole. 'Concentrate on me, Ianto.'

Ianto pressed their foreheads together, his hot breath warming Remus' cheek as he panted through the burn. His pupils were blown, a thin ring of blue barely visible, and Remus could see pain pulling at the corners of his mouth. 'Want to see what it looks like?' he asked impulsively, wanting those tight lines around Ianto's beautiful mouth to smooth out.

Ianto looked puzzled, and Remus elaborated. 'Jack and me inside you. Want to watch?'

Jack stilled, eyebrow arched in intrigue, and Ianto's eyelashes fluttered. 'Y... Yes,' he stammered, his breathing ragged. 'God, yes.'

Remus' wand had worked its way beneath Remus' arse so he carefully raised his hip and tugged it out. He looked at the ceiling then tipped his head back to calculate angles before casting the spells. A mirror appeared above Jack and another on the wall over Remus' head. Remus knew from Ianto's groaned curse that the angle was correct and he grinned.

'Better?' he asked. Ianto gave an experimental rock of his hips, startling both Jack and Remus.

'Oh, that's brilliant,' Ianto breathed, eyes fixed on the mirror as he canted his hips back and down. Remus felt Jack's cock rubbing over his own as it drove in deeper, and he bit his lip as heat burned low in his gut.

'More?' Jack whispered to Ianto, who nodded and grasped Remus' biceps.

Jack pushed, sliding easily inside the passage wet with lube and pre-come, and the friction nearly brought about the end for Remus. The throbbing walls of Ianto's hole embraced him tightly, squeezing him and Jack together. Remus could feel the rapid _thumpthumpthump_of Jack's heartbeat as his cock pulsed against Remus', and the equally as frantic rush of Ianto's blood made his arse ripple around him. It was hot - so hot he almost couldn't stand it - then Jack's was completely buried alongside Remus' and it was fucking heaven.

'Don't. Move,' ground out Ianto, fingers bruising Remus' arms as he desperately clutched the fraying threads of his control. 'I will come if you move even an inch.'

A deep chuckle from behind Ianto made the younger man scowl as he clenched his eyes shut and took deep, regular breaths to calm himself. Remus wrapped his fingers around Ianto's surprisingly fine wrists, stroking the silky skin at the inside with his thumbs. 'Let yourself go, Ianto,' he said softly. 'Just let it happen.'

Remus looked up at Jack who smiled approvingly then skimmed his flattened hands from Ianto's hips to his shoulders. Jack gently urged Ianto up until he was almost upright, his and Remus' cocks sinking deeper inside him, tearing a guttural groan from the younger man's chest.

Jack leaned in until his lips were pressed against Ianto's ear. 'You set the pace,' he said quietly. 'This is all for you, Ianto.' His tongue snuck out and lashed over the shell of Ianto's ear, making Ianto moan softly.

Ianto took Jack at his word, bracing his hands against Remus' chest and rocking carefully back onto their cocks. Almost simultaneously, Remus and Jack groaned as their erections were swallowed by that dark heat, and a satisfied smirk flashed across Ianto's face. He lifted himself slightly, hissing a little at the movement, before lowering himself once again.

Jack's hands bookended Ianto's hips, helping him move on them, while Remus' eyes shifted from Ianto's face to his cock which was flushed bright red and leaking copiously as it jutted proudly from his body. Ianto's balls rubbed against Remus' pelvis with every roll of his hips, and the rough grate of wiry hair against his skin made Remus' own balls tighten.

He reached out, closing his hand around Ianto's shaft, and Ianto's body jerked in reaction. He cried out, eyes snapping open, and the next snap of his hips was sharper, faster. Remus gave Ianto's dick a slow root-to-tip stroke, and Ianto's cautious pace faltered, his body juddering in several quick backward thrusts. Jack groaned and circled his hips, his cock sliding against Remus', and that was it.

Ianto shouted out wordlessly as he lost control, fucking himself back onto their dicks with abandon then forcing his cock through the tight ring of Remus' fingers on his upward stroke. He was shaking - almost sobbing - as took them both, and his arse pulsated around Remus' cock.

The hot splash of Ianto's come on his chest was too much for Remus. He grappled at Ianto's thighs, bucking up into him without rhythm or grace as his orgasm overtook him. He cried out hoarsely as he came hard and long, burying himself deep in Ianto's arse as he rode out the crashing waves of pleasure.

Jack's cock pounded into Ianto, rubbing up against Remus' softening prick until Remus was nearly crying with the overwhelming pleasure-pain sensation. There was a rush of heat then Jack cried out Ianto's name as he spilled inside him, his come mixing with Remus' to trickle in thick, pale rivulets down Ianto's thighs. Remus' eyes rolled back in his head, and he panted as the last aftershocks of his release shook him, then the combined weight of Ianto and Jack came down on him, crushing his chest.

'Christ, Jack, you're heavy! What have you been eating? Get off!'

Ianto's muffled complaint made Remus chuckle. Jack, face indignant, nipped at Ianto's shoulder before shifting to lie beside Remus. Remus bit back a whimper as his sated cock slid from Ianto's arse and slapped wetly against his thigh.

'Want me to move?' Ianto murmured against Remus' throat, and Remus shook his head. 'Good. Don't think I could.'

Jack rolled onto his side, rubbing a hand over Ianto's lower back. 'Are you sore?'

'Might be when I'm capable of moving again,' Ianto replied, lazily stretching as he nuzzled his face deeper into Remus' neck.

Jack chuckled, kissing Ianto on the side of his head then turning Remus' face towards him to give him a full-on snog. By the time they parted, a little breathless, Ianto had found the energy to raise his head.

'Oi! Where's mine?'

Jack grinned wickedly and seized hold of Ianto, pulling him off Remus and pressing him into the mattress before attacking his ribs with his fingertips. Remus watched them writhing together, Ianto's breathy pleas for mercy going unheeded as Jack's fingers unerringly hit their targets.

He slipped off the bed, heading for the shower. The clock by Ianto's bedside told him it was just after three o'clock in the morning and Remus was feeling every one of those hours he'd spent shagging. His muscles ached, his joints throbbed, he was exhausted... but, gods, it had been worth it!

When he stepped out of the shower, Jack was bent over the hand basin washing up. He met Remus' eyes in the mirror and smiled. 'How are you feeling?'

'Well fucked,' Remus replied with a smirk.

Jack huffed out a laugh and turned around. 'No,' he said seriously, his smile fading. 'How are you? Really? We didn't have much time to catch up earlier.'

Remus sighed and snatched a towel off the rack. 'I'm doing as well as can be expected for a werewolf in his late thirties,' he said blandly then he looked shrewdly at Jack. 'I've been wanting to ask all night... how old are you now?'

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'

'Try me.'

'You don't get much change out of one hundred and fifty.'

Remus looked him up and down, keeping his face expressionless despite the shock resonating inside him. 'You don't look a day over one hundred and thirty,' he joked.

Jack laughed out loud and threw his arms around Remus, whispering, 'Thank you for not asking how.'

'It's none of my business,' Remus said, leaning into Jack's solid body. 'And I've seen stranger things than a man who doesn't age.'

Jack pulled back and looked at him curiously. 'You'll have to tell me about that someday.'

Remus wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of Jack's embrace. 'If I make it through this war, I will.'

Jack's smile disappeared and, all of a sudden, he looked every bit of his claimed years. 'You know where I am if you need me,' he said gravely, and Remus nodded his thanks.

* * *

By the time Remus was dressed and ready to leave, Ianto was dozing. Jack looked at him fondly before heading down the stairs, giving Ianto and Remus some privacy. Remus sat on the edge of the bed, dipping his head to kiss Ianto's cheek.

Ianto's eyes opened, and he smiled sleepily up at Remus. 'Hey,' he said huskily. 'You're dressed.'

'I'm going,' Remus said softly. 'I need some sleep before the Order strategy meeting tomorrow and, if I stay here, I won't get any.'

Ianto's low chuckle warmed Remus' blood, and his goodbye kiss lingered a little longer than necessary, the gentle touch of their mouths making him ache a little. 'Remember what I said to you earlier?' he murmured.

_It's a rare and wonderful thing, Ianto, to love someone who loves you back. Don't ever be ashamed of the way you feel. Don't ever deny it._

Ianto nodded and cupped his face tenderly. 'I won't forget. You'll keep in contact? And tell us if you need help?'

'I will.' One final kiss and Remus stood, turning to see Jack watching from the doorway.

'He's worried about you,' he said quietly as Remus approached. 'So am I.'

Remus smiled grimly. 'I've been through one war and survived,' he said as they moved towards the front door. 'I'll do my best to achieve the same result this time.' His smile widened. 'If only to introduce you and Ianto to Sirius.'

'Is he as good looking as you?'

'Better,' Remus smirked.

'Oh, I'll hold you to that then,' Jack said with a grin. He grabbed a handful of Remus' shirt and dragged him in for a kiss. 'Ianto hasn't had an orgy yet.'

'Is four people an orgy?' Remus asked, lips moving against Jack's.

'It is when I'm there,' Jack boasted.

Remus chuckled and gave Jack a little shove. 'You just make sure you hang onto Ianto long enough for it to happen,' he said sternly. 'He's mad about you, you realise?'

Jack flushed. 'I'm pretty crazy about him as well,' he mumbled, shuffling his feet. 'He's a good man. I'm very lucky to have him.'

'Just make sure he knows that,' Remus advised, grasping the doorknob. 'I have enough regrets to know how painful it is to live with them and, if I'm understanding your predicament correctly, you're going to have to live with them for a very long time.'

He opened the door and tugged his wand from his trouser pocket. 'Look after each other,' he said, and Jack nodded.

'You too.'

Remus gave him a quick smile then spun on his heel, disappearing into thin air. Jack sighed then shut and locked the door before traipsing up the stairs to the bedroom. He smiled affectionately at Ianto, sprawled bonelessly across the bed, then crawled in beside him.

He curled up against Ianto's back and nuzzled his nose into the other man's nape. 'I love you,' he murmured into Ianto's skin then he smiled. He'd finally admitted it to himself. He'd finally said it out loud.

Now, he just had to work up the courage to say it when Ianto was awake.

* * *

Remus came to an abrupt halt in the kitchen doorway of 12 Grimmauld Place, blinking in surprise at the man seated at the table. 'What are doing still up?'

Sirius Black shoved his mug of tea aside and pushed himself to his feet. 'Waiting for you,' he said, grey eyes burning with a dark intensity. 'You've been gone all night.'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'You want to hear all about it?' he guessed, recalling the way Sirius always wanted to share the tale of his exploits with Remus, and encouraged Remus to do the same. Their sharing had often led to furious fucking in the past, but Remus wasn't in the mood tonight. 'You'll have to wait until tomorrow. I'm buggered.'

'I don't want to hear about it,' Sirius murmured, so close now Remus could feel the heat radiating off his body. 'I don't want to hear about you being with another man. I've spent all night imagining it and I feel sick.'

Confused, Remus frowned. 'What?'

Sirius cupped Remus' face. 'I've missed out on too much of my life to waste any more of it being afraid,' he said softly. 'I should have listened to my heart a long time ago.'

And he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

fin.


End file.
